


You're a Treasure

by HamishHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Librarian - Freeform, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't help but be captivated by the man who keeps coming into her library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Treasure

Hermione was stood behind the desk, sorting out a new set of books that had come in. Somebody who had volunteered there a few years earlier had sent their first book back in the hope that they would shelve it. She smiled, remembering Colin’s excitement for any book on practical photography and other forms of art.

“Um … hi?”

She looked up, startled by the voice; it wasn’t often that people came in on a Wednesday lunch time, so she wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Hello,” she said, moving over to where a tall, lanky, ginger man was standing, “sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“I would expect nothing less from a librarian,” he smirked, leaning on the desk to move his head more level with hers, “I was wondering if you could help me find a book.”

“That’s my job,” said Hermione, with a smile, wondering whether flirting with a customer was not allowed.

“Well then, let’s see how good you are,” the man’s smile as infectious to say the least, “I’m looking for a book on the migration habits of animals.”

“That’s oddly specific,” smiled Hermione, “but if we have anything it’ll be shelves at 591.568.”

“That’s very impressive,” said the man, following her as she wound her way between the shelves, heading towards the 500s.

“All in a day’s work for a librarian.”

***

The next time he came in, it was first thing on a Thursday. She’d barely opened the doors when he came in, saunter as languid as before.

“Hey,” she said, “how was the book on migration?”

“Why,” he smiled, “it was simply as fascinating as one might expect, but I’m looking for something with more action today. Have you got any Montanari in?”

“Richard?” asked Hermione, shocked again by his choice of book, “the crime writer?”

“That’s the one!” he exclaimed, “I read his book Rosary Killer and thought that it was fantastic.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Hermione, “his writing style is so captivating.”

“Absolutely,” smiled the man, “almost as captivating as …”

He trailed off, and ducked his head.

“As who?” asked Hermione, wondering why her heart was in her throat all of a sudden.

“As Dickens,” said the man, “I know they’re not really comparable, but …”

“Always a surprise,” said Hermione, telling herself her heart didn’t sink.

“Well, that’s what they always say to me,” he smiled, “’Fred, you’re a surprise’ they say.”

“So you’re this surprising in all walks of life?” asked Hermione as she led him towards the back of the library were the crime novels were shelved.

“A right enigma, I am.”

***

Just as she was closing up on Saturday, Fred rushed in, sticking his head through the door and looking around.

“Am I too late?” he asked, breathless.

“You just made it,” said Hermione, though technically, the library had been closed for five minutes, “what are you after today?”

“I need a book on photography, and novel by Austen and Nigel Slater’s latest cookbook,” said Fred, smiling apologetically, “another weird combination, I’m afraid.”

“One day, you’ll have to tell me what you needed all these books for,” said Hermione, wondering what on earth he was doing with them.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” said Fred, grinning, “it’ll make me seem less mysterious that way.”

Hermione showed him where the books were although technically it wasn’t her job to.

She couldn’t help herself but be captivated by his mystery, though she rolled her eyes as his suggestion.

“Until next time.”

***

“Hello, again,” said Fred’s voice as Hermione buried herself in her work, stamping books that were withdrawn and adding them to the pile for the book sale.

“Hi Fred,” she said, standing and smiling, wondering when it had come to be that just his visits lit up her day, “what’s it going to be this time?”

“I need The Knife of Never Letting Go and First Test and then a book on child care,” said Fred, an apologetic look on his face, “but I can’t remember the authors of the novels.”

“Well, Patrick Ness wrote The Knife of Never Letting Go and I believe it was Tamora Pierce who wrote First Test,” Hermione knew that it was, but she wanted to prolong the conversation.

“So smart,” said Fred with a wink, “have you figured out why I want all these books yet?”

“No,” Hermione’s frustrated cry disturbed the only other patron, a little old lady reading a Mills & Boone Novel.

“No,” she repeated more quietly, “and it’s driving me insane.”

“Go on, have a guess,” said Fred, leaning on the counter and showing off his long legs.

“Are you on a quest of some kind?” asked Hermione, “like a treasure hunt but with books?”

“That would be so much cooler if it were the truth.”

***

It was a Friday, and Hermione hadn’t seen Fred in weeks. Not that she was counting, or even paying attention. She smiled as the postman came in, holding out a package.

“Something to sign for today, Hermione,” he smiled, placing it on the desk and holding out his pad.

“Thanks,” she smiled, signing, “any guesses?”

It was a running gag between them.

“Hmmm,” he appeared to think long and hard about it, “I reckon books.”

They both laughed and then he bid Hermione goodbye and she got out some scissors to open it with.

Inside were indeed books. There were, in fact, two copies of the same book, and Hermione frowned as she opened the accompanying letter.

_One copy is for the library and the other is for you._

She opened the front of one book, hoping for some clarification.

 _To my librarian_ read the dedication _for helping me find obscure books and understand the world of libraries._

Hermione smiled, though she was a little confused. Then she saw the handwritten note under the dedication.

_Hermione, thank you. This book is for you, from me. May you always remember the mysterious man on a book-based treasure hunt. Fred x_

And underneath that in pencil, next to a phone number.

_PS. If you’d like to have more to remember, you could give me a call sometime? Xx_

Hermione turned back to the front of the book.

 _How to fall in love when you don’t mean to_ by Fred Weasley.

***

When Hermione and Fred’s daughter was old enough to read, she asked why every book Daddy had written had a message in the front. Hermione told her it was a book-based treasure hunt with the best treasure ever at the end.


End file.
